Reality Fights Back
by SkullKid
Summary: A bunch of people aren't happy with their performance on their game, they brag to their friends how they would be much better if it were them in the game instead of the character... chapter 3 up along with the fighting! (name change: used to be Dare You)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alrighty, I think i've seen a couple of stories like this. This idea I've seen before too... I don't quite remember the author's screen name, but the name of the story that planted the seed of this thought into my head is "I can do better then that". I don't know if it's still around though. But to the author of that, thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: check my profile :-P  
  
I dare you.  
  
"C'mon guys!" Dan yelled as he dragged his three friends of the computer. "There's more to do at my house then look up porn!" he called as his friends slowly walked out of the room. They gathered infront of the huge big screen tv in the living room as Alex booted up Super Smash Brothers Melee. "Dibs on Link!" Dan called, "I call Young Link!" Alex exclaimed each of them picking their characters, "I got Kirby then." Todd stated while moving the chip over Kirby's icon to select him as the character of choice. "I got Shiek." Mario stated sipmly while selecting Zelda. "Alright guys," Dan stated while flipping the wavebird controller in his hand, "99 stock, no items... Mute City sound good?" Dan asked while setting the extras in the game up. There was a chorus of "alright". Dan resettled himself and started the long and timesome battle.  
  
---  
  
"Come'on Samantha! if you don't hurry up we're gonna start without you!" Sarah called up stairs to Samantha who was finishing up with another part of her fanfic. "I'll be down in a second, I just gotta post this!" Samantha yelled down as she clicked the submit button to add the chapter, she instantly ran downstairs calling out "Dibs on Zellie!" "I got dibs on Samus." Sarah stated while selecting Samus, Samantha selecting Zelda. "Then I'll take Daisy." Jenna stated, changing Peach's outfit to match that of Princess Daisy's. They all knew that Daisy wasn't in the game, but Jenna insisted that she was seeing as how there was her color scheme. "Then I guess I'll take the Ice Climbers." Karla stated. The 50 stock match began just after that on the Big Blue stage.  
  
---  
  
"Alright! I beat you, I beat you, it's my birthday, it's my birthday!" John exclaimed jumping up and dancing as he just beat his three friends, Joe, Bob, and Will. The three other boys sat there, shameful of their defeat, for you see, this was John's very first game, he had picked to use Ganondorf, one of the slowest but most powerful characters. Joe had used Fox, Bob had used Luigi and Will had picked Mewtwo, whom with he was quite skillful with. "Alright, that was a child's play!" Bob yelled out, let's hold a REAL contest."   
  
---  
  
"What contest? What's wrong with us fighting each other?" Sarah asked as Samantha stormed around the room, mad at her defeat. "It's a simple contest really." Karla stated, ceatching onto the contest the first time it was announced.  
  
---  
  
"You mean we each take a turn to go through All-Star mode on hard, no continues, and whoever makes it closer to Game and Watch or the person with the highest score wins?" Todd asked while looking at Dan as if he were crazy.  
  
---  
  
"Yup, that's about the size of it." Bob stated, sitting back in the recliner. "I'm game." John stated quietly, followed closely by the others.   
  
---  
  
"I won't like it, but I'll do it." Jenna stated as she closed her eyes to try and figure out how she got into this contest.  
  
---  
  
"Whatever works for you dude, you know I'll kick your ass." Alex stated as he put his feet up and stretched his hands. "Bring it on... right-hander." Dan stated, a gamer glare in his eyes. "Oh, you are going to go down so hard, you won't know what hit you, lefty." Alex stated, a glare of determination in their eyes.  
  
---  
  
As everyone played their games, they soon found which were the better players. As each one looked at their score though, they each found them to be fairly close together. "You know... I'll bet I could score much better if I were in that contest myself as (Link/Zelda/Luigi). What do you guys think?" Dan/Bob/Samantha asked (each using their respective characters) All through out the three groups that were spread out upon North America, there was a chorus of "yeah"'s and "me too"'s.  
  
---  
  
"Hey... Samantha... something's gone screwy with you game." Jenna pointed out as the screen scrolled up the words "You really think you could do better in here then out there? Well then, get ready for a shock, and welcome to the world of Smash Bros."  
  
---  
  
"Welcome to the world of Smash Bros?" John asked looking at the screen while blinking. "What does that mean?" Will asked, being semi-new to the game. "I have no-"  
  
---  
  
"Fucking clue dude." Dan stated as he walked towards the gamecube to reset it, he got sucked in. The rest of the group soon followed. The other two groups (the one with the girls and the other guy group) all got sucked in through the same fate. They found themselves all in the same dark room. Stars shooting by, and a purple swirling mist in the bacakground. Dan, Samantha and Bob were the first ones up and looking around. They instantly recognized the area they were in as Final Destination... but it wasn't the normal platform. It was instead more like a room that had huge windows that faced out over the platform and you could see everything from it. "No way..." Dan stated as he fell to his knees. "This... this is..." Samantha said while dropping to her knees as well, "The Melee world." Bob finished falling down to his knees as well.  
  
-----------  
  
AN: Alrighty... I hope that wasn't too bad. I will have the next part up by tuesday (1/21) and I hope I'm not copying people for this. If you're too lazy to check my profile for a disclaimer, then oh well. (I still don't own anything). Review! (lemme know if you think this is a good start, a waste of time, or what) 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: alrighty, due to lack of sleep and writer's block for most of my things, I present another chapter of "Dare you" Let me know how this goes, if it starts to shift into a crappy fic let me know how to fix it so that I can fix it so it ain't so crappy anymore. ^_^ and as always, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own anything.  
Dare You: Chapter 2  
  
"Here's the deal," Master Hand announced to all of us, "you will go through an endurance match with each of the characters, use your own moves, copy moves of others, whatever, just as long as you have a fighting style ot use. All who beat all the smashers will then be pitted against me, that is, all who beat the smashers vs me. Good luck, you WILL need it." It finished as it flew off while waving... or something. "So......." Dan said, while trying to break the silence, "what now?" "First of all, I think we should introduce ourselves..." John stated after thinking for a second. "Sounds good to me." Samantha said, "My name is Samantha, these are my friends, Sarah, Jenna, and Karla." Samantha pointed to each person as she said their name. "My name's John, and these are my friends, Joe, Bob, and Will." John said also while pointing to his friends as he said their names. "My name's Daniel, you all can call me Dan, and these are my friends, Alex, Todd, and Mario." Dan said, nodding to each of his friends as he said their names.   
  
Everyone stood there in silence eyeing eachother over, Dan was wearing green cargo pants and a blue and orange tie-dye t-shirt, he had brown hair. Alex was wearing a grey shirt with blue cargo pants, he had black hair. Todd wore a red sweatshirt and blue shorts, he had blonde hair. Mario had brown hair and wore a loose fitting dark green shirt and he wore baggy jeans.  
  
Samantha had blonde hair and was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Sarah had brown and wore a black shirt with a green jacket, she too wore blue jeans. Jenna had black and wore a red shirt with black jeans. Karla had dark brown hair and wore a grey and blue striped shirt with blue jeans as well. All of the girls' clothes showed off their "figures" quite nicely.  
  
John wore a loose fitting white t-shirt with blue jeans, he had brown hair. Joe had blonde hair with a black t-shirt on and white cargo pants. Bob had red hair and wore a dark blue shirt and beige pants. Will wore a black sweatshrit and bluejeans, he had dirty blonde hair.  
  
It was at this time after everyone looked eachother over, that they noticed a training facility near them. They all headed over to them and split up into the groups they were in when they came.  
  
(AN: for those of you who're too lazy to check the groups, it's: Dan, Alex, Mario, and Todd in 1 group, Samantha, Sarah, Jenna and Karla in another group, and in the last group is John, Joe, Bob, and Will.)  
  
Dan walked up to a punching bag and started wailing on it, John walked up to a treadmill, hopped on it, set it to a fairly fast pace and started running full speed (having to increase the speed bit by bit though as to keep from running off the treadmill) and Samantha simply ran laps around the area. The rest of the group walked off to do other training things such as lifting weights, hitting a punching bag, running, etc. etc.  
  
Months later........ (no time passed in real life though -_- )  
Master hand returned, "Alright, you've had adequate enough of a time to train and the smashers are now getting restless and want to fight now. I've made up a list of who fights when, read it and good luck." The Master hand left after dropping down a piece of paper with the list on it. "Son of a..." Dan said as he saw that he was the first up to fight. "Don't feel too bad... I gotta fight after you fight." John said as he looked the list over. Everyone else groaned about when they would have to fight and when. Soon enough though, the Master Hand returned and stole Dan from the group to begin his training. "Master Hand..." Dan started, "Yes?" The hand asked while flying steadily through a seeminly endless void, "I have two questions. 1) Am I fighting in a mode like all-star or is it more of classic? and 2) If I am beaten here, do I die or can I try again to beat the lot of them?" Dan asked, he had been pondering these questions for a while now but hadn't been able to ask him. "Well, the answers are simple, 1) Classic. and 2) Yeah, you can try as many times as you like as long as you can beat them. However, if you get knocked out of the ring or whatever once, you have to start over from the start of the smashers after the last person on the list has had a turn." The Master Hand dropped Dan off infront of a doorway. Dan breathed deep and released a big sigh as he walked into the door, into the light, into his destiny as a human smasher.  
  
---------------  
  
AN: and i'm ending it there, I know that it's a short chapter, but I wanna start each character fight as it's own chapter or so. No fighting in here quite of yet. But don't worry... I have half days of school all this week, so I may get the first fight chapter up. Hope you enjoyed, so review already! 


	3. Chapter 3, the fighting begins!

AN: Alrighty, here's the next chapter of Dare you, with a little luck I might actually finish this fic! ^_^ IF you're still here then please, READ AND REVIEW! This chapter also marks the first real detailed fight that I do... let me know how it is. Also... at the end of the first chapter for each character fighting, I've decided to put up a little chart/bio thing containing more information about the character and what their moves are.  
  
Disclaimer: Too lazy to put another one... check an earlier chappy -_-  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
  
Dare You  
  
Chapter 3: The fighting begins...  
  
Dan walked through the bright door way and found himself on a re-birth platform, the platform flew into the air and dropped him off on a rectangle with rounded edges, there were two floating platforms near either side of the main platform. The ground was green with black lines and a red and white ball in the middle. He looked across the seemingly bottomless pit and saw a giant scoreboard. "No... I can't believe this... my frist opponent is...!" Dan didn't finish his sentence as he heard a huge bolt of thunder hitting the platform that he managed to be under. "Cheap-a-chu." Dan said as he heard the scuffling of the 4 legged animal on the platform above him. Dan reached into the Dimensional Pocket (AN: convienent plot device ^_^) that he and the other humans were allowed to have for the fight and pulled out his sword. The sword that he chose glistened in the light, however, the light that came off the sword was rainbow. He took up a battle stance with the sword, The Rainbow Sword, the very one that Crono used in Chrono Trigger, and charged at Pikachu. Pikachu jumped and dodged out of the way, turning in mid air it gathered a small amount of electricity from it's electric cheeks and with a small shout of "Pika!" tossed it at Dan. Dan wasn't quite fast enough to see the shot coming and was... well... shocked. Dan turned around and chanted a small spell, Pikachu stared intently at Dan, trying to predict his next move. As soon as the spell was chanted, Dan smiled and charged directly at Pikachu, Pikachu swiped at Dan who rolled behind Pikachu and delivered 20 slashes with a flaming rainbow sword   
  
Pikachu was sent flying after the strong attack from Dan, as Pikachu was being sent flying, he thought about something, he thought, "wait a minute... how can I, one of the cheapest characters in the whole tournament be beat by this newcomer!?" After thinking that, Pikachu powered up and quick attacked himself back onto the platform. Dan was waiting there and dashed up and performed a bunch of more quick slashes. Pikachu rolled behind Dan and used Thunder on him. Dan was sent flying "Damnit! I can't be taken out by the first competitor!" Dan said as he sent a wave of fire blasting from the tip of the sword sending him flying back onto the arena. Pikachu, thinking he had won, did not notice Dan creeping up behind him, however, right before Dan began creeping up behind Pikachu, he had picked up a bo-bomb. Dan quietly set the bo-bomb right behind Pikachu who still hadn't noticed that Dan was still there. Dan ran off to the other end of the stage and counted down silently. 5...4...3...2...1... "TIME TO DIE CHEAP-A-CHU!" Dan yelled the last part Pikachu whipped around and looked down as he heard a small beeping noise, "You sneakly little son of a bi-!!!" Pikachu stated as he was soon sent flying clear away from the area, flashing into a star. Dan did a victory pose and got the "Fighter's Stance" award. The hand came down and scooped Dan away from the field.   
  
Dan watched as the Pokemon Arena set in Kanto faded away into the distance, he looked ahead and noticed a castle that looked remarkably familiar. "Master Hand... who do I fight next?" Dan asked as he remembered what castle that was. "Well, you get to face the fattest man Nintendo has to offer, that is, next to Wario and King K. Rool..." Master Hand stated. "oh... that's what I thought..." Dan said as he instantly tried to think of ways to get through the next fight alive.   
  
After being dropped off Dan stood there in thought for a few seconds before being knocked out of his train of thought by a fireball from Mario Mario, of the Super Mario Brothers, who was standing on the top of Peach's Castle. "Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the kids who think they could do better then us." Mario said. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Nintendo's tradmarked italian fatass." Dan replied with a smug smile. Mario got a flame in his eye, "You are going to die a slow and painful death as my hands kid." Mario said as he charged, "Don't forget to fix your plumber butt!" Dan said as he rolled behind Mario, tripping him in the process. "You damned cocky kid!" Mario yelled he turned around and charged again, halfway through the charge he started spinning around into the Mario Tornado. Dan thought that Mario was just gonna charge and hit him again so he decided to get cocky and tried to dodge by leaning backward (AN: R/L/Z and up in the game), however, that did not quite work out as well as he ended up using it too late and got pounded by the Mario Tornado. Dan was tossed up into the air a little bit dazed and once he realized what was going on, he found himself in yet another Mario Tornado. He was tossed in the air again, however, this time he was ready for it. He pulled out his sword and slammed into Mario, sending him flying, Dan continued falling to the ground with the sword pointed down, as soon as the sword hit, shockwaves were sent out in either direction. Mario, not expecting these shockwaves was sent flying yet again. Dan jumped over the tower in the middle of the level, following Mario, but jumped back as he noticed the giant bullet-bill flying into the side of the arena. Mario was dazed and didn't notice the bullet bill until it was too late. The bullet bill exploded nearly sending Mario plummeting to his demise. Dan was too busy celebrating though to notice another bullet bill had hit just behind him and exploded just after he noticed it. Dan too was nearly sent to his demise. "Damn... that was close..." they both muttered to themselves. To put this match into a perspective point now, let's say it's sort of at a level of a sudden-death match.  
  
Dan drew his sword and Mario picked up a beam sword, they both jumped up at the tower that seperated them, they landed on the sides of the tower and glared at eachother. "It's time for you to lose Mario." Dan said, "I think you have it wrong, you are going to lose and you'll never be better then the lot of us." Mario said. Mario took a step forward and took a swing at Dan with the beam sword, Dan however, predicted that Mario would do that and rolled around behind Mario and "weak" smashed (not a fully charged smash attack) Mario clear out of the level. Dan did his victory pose which consisted of twirling the blade around his head and sticking it in the sheath. The hand swooped down and picked Dan up to fly him off to the next arena. "Well done, two down without a lot of problems... though it'll only get worse from here on." The Master Hand told Dan. Dan gulped and looked ahead at the bight light of the next level.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
  
AN: Alright, there's another chapter done, since you're down here all I have to say is, please review, let me know how the two fights that I put in this chapter are... I wanna know so I can improve'em if they need to be improved.  
  
Now then, for the bio...  
  
Name: Dan  
Age: 15  
Weight: 228 lbs  
Height: 6'  
Hair: Brown  
Eye: Hazel  
Build: Average/Heavy  
  
Other Information: A gamer by nature, friends think he's odd by the types of music that he listens to. Finds alot of things funny, doesn't like to be told what to do by his "elders". Enjoys almost anything in life, especially having the few friends that he has.  
  
Move Set:  
up+b:Fire Shock; shoots flames from sword propelling Dan to higher levels  
down+b: Ground Blast; stabs the ground, impaling anyonein the way and sending shockwaves in all directions from the impact.  
B:Fire Sword; chants a spell which turns the sword to hot magma and slashes opponent 20 times.  
Side+b: AOL Disk; throws AOL disks as if they were Ninja stars (can't think of the proper name for them...) 


End file.
